


Thoughts in Clay

by Sath



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Mind Control, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Mind Reading, Schrodinger's virgin Kylo Ren, unexpectedly updated with a brand new chapter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo threaded the Force into each word. “You will get on your knees, for me, and beg.” </p><p>Hux’s face went still. Then he repeated every word back to him, and kneeled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мысли во плоти](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012353) by [fandom_Kylux_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016), [Uporoboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros)



Forcing his way into someone’s mind was not without cost. The Resistance pilot had left an unpleasant taste in Kylo’s head, with all his worshipful memories of Leia Organa and an annoying streak of self-sacrifice. Refusing to be chased into his room by Dameron’s scraps, Kylo chose to stand in front of the _Finalizer’s_ observation portal, looking out into space with borrowed reverence. Dameron thought of it as freedom. To Kylo, space was just blackness, little twinkling lights, and a freezing vacuum.

He heard Hux approach even before he felt his presence behind him. No one else stepped so precisely. “I’ve been considering what you did to that pilot,” Hux began, “after the interrogators failed. I thought the Force only worked on the weak-minded.”

“Afraid I could do the same to you?” Kylo turned his head, curious to see if the flare of anger he felt from Hux shifted his expression at all. It didn’t.

“Could you?”

“You have no Force sensitivity. It would only take me a moment.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Hux arrogantly squared his shoulders, even as his thoughts projected unease. “You should test me.”

What went on in that bland, orderly brain of his? Spreadsheets, or maybe stormtrooper performance statistics. Hux wanted to reassure himself that he was better than the rest of humanity. Kylo would have enjoyed showing him the humiliating truth, but Supreme Leader wouldn’t approve—at least, not until Hux had disappointed him.

“You can stop worrying about it. There’s nothing I want to know about you,” Kylo said.

“I don’t doubt your lack of curiosity, Ren, just your ability.”  

Kylo shifted his attention back to the stars, reminding himself that Hux was not worth his time. There were more useful hatreds to nurture than slamming Hux against the transparisteel window as a demonstration of his ‘ability.’ By the time he had calmed, Hux was gone.

* * *

Nearly strangling Mitaka had left Kylo reconsidering his restraint. The failure to retrieve the droid was infuriating on its own, but then Hux had used it to crawl upwards in Supreme Leader’s favor. Hux was disposable. He should feel disposable. With the hour he had left on the base, Kylo would show Hux how weak he really was.

Kylo pressed the comm unit outside Hux’s door. It was 2:00 in the morning; he’d be awake.

“What is it, Ren?” Hux answered. “Your shuttle’s on the other end of the base.”

“Remember what you asked me for, just before your stormtrooper turned traitor?”

There was a short silence from the comm. Then: “I asked if you could enter my mind.”

“Do you still want me to do it?”  

“I told you to try.” The door slid open.

It was the first time Kylo had ever entered an officer’s cabin. Hux’s was as he expected it, cramped but expensively furnished. There was even a portrait of the Emperor and a steaming cup of caf next to his datapads, completing the cartoon of an Imperial bureaucrat. Hux himself was a surprise. He’d taken off his boots and uniform jacket. It make him look even more unimposing than usual.

“Is that as close as you get to taking your uniform off?” Kylo asked.

“Were you hoping to catch me in my pajamas, or are you going to read my mind?”

Hux was nervous. The weapon would be fired in less than twelve hours. Thoughts of it were sliding off him like sweat that Kylo couldn’t have kept out even if he wanted to. It was the wrong time for Hux to have someone else in his head. He might break. All the better if he did.

“Put your back against the wall,” Kylo said, adding before Hux could protest, “Sometimes people pass out.”

Watching Hux obey him was soothing. Even Hux’s glare couldn’t ruin it. “And?” Hux asked.  

“Hide something from me.” 

“Hide what?”

“I’ll know.”

Kylo held out his hand, picturing his thoughts as an infinitely narrow blade. Supreme Leader had shown him how to do it, how to slip past all the disorder that defined a mind and extract whatever he wanted. Reading thoughts and emotions was more natural to Kylo than bothering with expressions and speech. They so often lied. But pulling out what someone wasn’t thinking about was pure resistance. Even when Supreme Leader did it to him, Kylo couldn’t bring himself to welcome his master. It felt like too much of an invasion, despite how much he deserved it.

Hux flinched, scraping his nails against the wall as Kylo began forcing his way in.

“Afraid I’ll find something else?” Kylo asked, moving closer. “I can stop.”

Hux gave a quick jerk of his head for no. Instead of throwing back fear or rage, Hux’s surface thoughts were racing through Imperial training manuals and encyclopedic entries on the Hosnian system. It was a clever way of avoiding immediate discovery, though only the Force would have given Hux a real chance. There was a calm at the center of the chaos, a simple image of Hux buttoning up a pajama shirt. Kylo felt a little cheated that Hux had kept the stakes so low. Officers loved to minimize risk, pinching credits and people together.

There was something else Hux was trying desperately not to think of. It wasn’t a recent memory; Kylo pushed through, expecting a childhood embarrassment or a botched Academy test. Poe Dameron had crashed his speeder bike as a teen and cried over it. But Hux was on his knees, as another man held him by the hair and slowly thrust his cock into Hux’s mouth. Kylo felt how much Hux had enjoyed it, even though he barely remembered the man he’d been with. An acquaintance Hux had forgotten but for that moment.

“Get out,” Hux snapped.

“You invited me in.” He still withdrew, calmer now that Hux had lost. “Did you think I’d play fairly?”

“You said there was nothing in my head to interest you.” Hux said it like Kylo’s greatest offense against him was thinking he was boring.

“I’m interested now,” Kylo replied.

“Do you wish it were you? I thought Leader Snoke had you neutered.”

Kylo seized Hux by the throat and slammed his head against the wall, hard enough to make his teeth click together. Softer than he could have done it, though. Hux was furious. He’d rip Kylo’s throat out if he thought he could win. Kylo let his hand drop, pressing his fingers against Hux’s collarbone until he winced. He’d always thought Hux was blandly handsome, just a collection of tics and self-importance that was too tall for Kylo to look down on. Now that he was really looking at Hux, feeling his humiliated arousal at being touched, Kylo noticed how delicate the general looked. No wonder he was always posturing like a plucked bird. Hux hated Kylo, suspected that he was probably a Sith monster beneath all the black fabric, but was desperate to run after even the faintest hint of human weakness in him.

“You’d do it to me.” Kylo leaned forward, letting the metal of his mask dig against Hux’s cheek. “You don’t even know what I look like under this.”

“I can’t imagine it would change much, unless you’re secretly a Trandoshan under there,” Hux replied. He hesitantly touched Kylo’s waist, his hands gliding along the belt before he reached down.

“So your standard is anyone who’s not an alien?” Kylo asked, keeping his voice unaffected as Hux felt how he was already half-hard. Before Hux could go any further, Kylo pinned his wrists to the wall with the Force. Just that little bit of power frightened Hux more than having Kylo’s fingers around his throat. “How traditionally Imperial.”

“At least I have standards, unlike whatever lawless Republican warren you were raised in.”

Hux had expected Kylo to feel insulted. He didn’t know that he was talking about someone else. Kylo dragged his hand down to grind the heel of his palm against Hux’s cock, listening to him inhale and lose the battle not to squirm.  

“Should we try a mind trick?” Kylo said.

“Why are you asking permission?” Hux replied with a grimace.

“Because it will make you angrier than just giving you what you’re thinking about.”

“You don’t need to work at making me angry with you. Along with mindreading, it’s where you excel. Go ahead and win the game, Ren.”

Not having the Force to guide him must make Hux exhausted in his constant scrabbling to gain the upper hand. “General,” Kylo began, catching Hux’s attention before he added the compulsion, “you will get on your knees.”

Hux wanted to obey; he felt how readily Hux’s mind accepted the words before Hux remembered that he should resist. “Fuck you,” he replied. “Try harder.”

“You will get on your knees and beg.”

At first, it seemed the trick had worked. Hux’s legs shook and he opened his mouth as if he were about to repeat the words. “I never thought it would feel like that,” he said.

“Like you’ve never wanted to do anything more?”

With a nod, Hux replied, “Try it again.”

Kylo put effort into it this time, threading the Force into each word. “You will get on your knees, for me, and beg.”

Hux’s face went still. Then he repeated every word back to him, and kneeled. Kylo struggled not to be repulsed by the spectacle of submission. He reminded himself that he hated Hux, and that Hux had asked him.

“Please,” Hux said mockingly, his face animated again by loathing as the trick lost effect.

There was still more than enough time, so Kylo slowly took off his gloves and tucked them into his belt. Hux would be flattered if Kylo showed too much eagerness. He ran his fingers through Hux’s hair, savoring pushing it out of place before he gripped it like the stranger had, forcing Hux to tilt his head upward and look at the mask. “You really don’t care.”

“You could take it off.”

Pointless. And he didn’t want Hux to know anything about him. He used his free hand to stroke the corner of Hux’s lip with his thumb, where Hux was starting to sneer.

“But then you’d see all the scales,” Kylo said.

Rolling his eyes, Hux leaned into Kylo’s hand, flicking his tongue against the fragile dip between his thumb and forefinger. Kylo stiffened as Hux licked his way up to the fingertip. “You seem human enough,” he replied, lips still pressed to Kylo’s skin.

That was too much. Kylo let go so he could push his robes out of the way, trying not to seem clumsy as he unzipped and took out his cock. It was more exposed than he’d wanted to be, and it struck him as hideously unfair that Hux was the one kneeling, yet he suddenly had all the power. Kylo had only a few moments to fear a rejection before Hux, mercifully, wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock. Digging his teeth into his lip instead of making a sound, Kylo tried not to even breathe and clenched his fists. Hux still had his eyes on Kylo’s mask as he circled his fine, pale fingers around the base of his dick.

No one had ever done this to him before. It was so good that he could think of almost nothing else as his senses shrank down to just Hux’s mouth and the softness of his tongue. Hux was unhurried, taking more of Kylo in slowly, spit glistening at the side of his lips as he sucked. Kylo automatically reached out for Hux’s mind, finding it open and defenseless, but empty of any thought except for how Kylo felt, and every noise he tried not to make. Hux wanted to touch himself, resisted it by grabbing at Kylo’s robe and tugging his hips forward. Kylo finally cracked and gasped, magnified by the vocoder.

I enjoy you like this, Hux was thinking. What are you, my age? Younger?

“Twenty-nine,” Kylo groaned, telling Hux something he had no right to know. Hux projected amusement as he took his hand off Kylo’s dick and reached up under his robes, feeling the bare skin of his stomach.

And I’d assumed most of your bulk was clothing, Hux thought.

“Unlike you.”

Hux shrugged, almost petting Kylo’s hip as he closed his eyes and took him even deeper into the back of his throat. Kylo didn’t resist moaning this time, caring about how much Hux liked to hear it now rather than how he’d gloat over it later. He did exactly as he knew Hux wanted him to, gripping him by the hair to guide his mouth up and down Kylo’s cock, hardly giving him time to breathe. Being Hux’s sole focus felt almost as good as his mouth, his concentration like another caress. Kylo held out as long as he could, unable to pace himself or stop when Hux’s thoughts were of more. He came hard and without warning, accidentally sending Hux’s desk chair flying towards the door with a loud bang. The chair clattered to the floor, its legs crumpled up uselessly.

Kylo tried to find some small center of calm while he tucked himself back into his pants. Hux was spitting out Kylo’s come, eyeing the long dent in the door and preparing to say something insufferable.

“Well, getting someone to do that is a first for me,” Hux muttered, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. A milder comment than Kylo had expected. Hux stiffly got to his feet and made a show of cracking his neck. He seemed like a different person, flushed and disheveled and still wanting Kylo to touch him. Kylo found himself letting Hux push his back to the wall with one hand, fingers splayed over his chest. Hux pressed against him, imitating what Kylo had done earlier. The general was even tall enough to get away with it. He brought Kylo’s hand to his groin and said, “Usually, Ren, there’s reciprocation involved in this. Jerk me off. I’m sure you’re quite good at it.”

For one vicious moment Kylo considered leaving Hux to take care of himself. It would be the wiser thing to do, Kylo told himself even as he was undoing Hux’s fly and closing his hand around his dick. Hux thrust against him, letting out a strained “ah” of pleasure with every stroke that was going to haunt Kylo the next time they had to stand next to each other and pretend that none of this ever happened. Of course Hux was showy about getting off; he’d probably considered the exact angle for leaning his head against Kylo’s helmet, leaving him hearing everything but with nothing to see but the white collar rubbing against Hux’s neck each time they moved. Kylo was tempted to throw his mask across the room and kiss Hux, feel him pant and breathe and shudder. Because he wouldn’t, he wrapped his arm around Hux’s waist, tightening his grip until he could feel the outline of his ribs.  

“I wish I could see you,” said Hux. His hand was on the mask, sliding down to tease his fingers along the releases. Kylo angled his head away, heart pounding. Hux pressed a kiss to the durasteel, nuzzling his face against Kylo’s covered neck before he bit down, drawing out another moan from Kylo. “I want to know everything you’re hiding under this,” Hux added, digging his fingers against Kylo’s robes, roughly feeling the outline of his chest through the layers. “Can’t you see that in my head?”

Hux’s mind was like a chaotic vein of need. Thoughts ran together, disconnected. How big Kylo’s hands felt, the coarse texture of his robes, the ache Hux was starting to get in his right thigh as he kept almost overbalancing himself, absolutely desperate to come and return to being collected. Kylo was getting hard again, and close to doing something reckless. Hux swore, clinging to Kylo as his breathing turned shallow. Kylo finally had a sensible thought and covered the head of Hux’s cock just in time to keep him from coming on his robe. Hux slowly let go of Kylo, his earlier nervous tension returning now that he was unaroused and carefully putting his clothes back in order. His face was almost as closed off as before, though the corners of his mouth crooked in amusement when he saw Kylo use the Force to clean off his hand.

“Let’s call that a draw,” Hux said.

It took Kylo a few seconds to remember that Hux had framed it as a game. Another one of his simulations. “Did you mean what you said?” he asked, tugging his gloves back on. “About me.”

Hux clasped his hands behind his back, as if he were going to affect a parade stance with his hair still mussed. “We can talk about that when you return from your mission.” Something was bothering him, a thought so unclear even to Hux that Kylo couldn’t sense it. “Have a safe journey.”

The polite formality was unexpected enough that Kylo replied, “Good night, General,” and almost meant it.

Kylo was meditative after he left Hux’s room. He was so used to being his anger’s willing servant that he felt empty after its passing, like he’d left something undone.

Though not entirely, Kylo realized as he passed a stormtrooper. He caught her attention by holding up his hand. “General Hux needs his door repaired. And a new chair.”

“Yes sir,” she said, nodding her head and walking quickly away from him.

Hux was a resourceful man. He’d probably have the floor clean and look slightly less fucked by the time the stormtrooper arrived to make sure Kylo Ren hadn’t murdered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go out to my betas/cheerleaders, Bro and Suz! 
> 
> The title is a sneaky reference to the Bauhaus song "Mask," because my sense of humor is crass.
> 
> UPDATE: [Suzannart](http://suzannart.tumblr.com) did AMAZING knock your socks off but VERY DIRTY art for this fic, found [here](http://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/142365337205). 
> 
> so Kylo's probably a total virgin here but that is up to you, the reader, to decide!


	2. Chapter 2

The _Finalizer_ was in orbit around the ice planet Ilum, hovering over the wreckage of both a Jedi temple and an Imperial base. It matched Hux’s mood after the Starkiller’s destruction. Hux couldn’t quite believe it, that the First Order’s best officers and its finest weapon had been wiped away by a squadron of X-wings and a few explosives. How had the Imperials moved on after each Death Star’s destruction? Hux often found himself wishing he had died on the base, rather than living with the failure. When Hux wasn’t on duty or trying to reassemble his shattered forces, he brooded in his cabin, flicking through various security feeds. 

His thoughts kept turning back to Ren, the only other person on the _Finalizer_ who seemed as wretched as he was. Hux occasionally observed the medcenter, as Ren was miserably taken in and out of bacta tanks, too beaten to do more than meekly obey. It was an easy, distracting hour’s research to match Ren’s distinct features to Ben Organa’s, and even the tragedy-glutted HoloNet had a few words to say about the death of Han Solo on Starkiller Base. Whether Ren had killed his father or not, and Hux suspected he had, based on what little he knew of the Jedi and the Sith, Ren’s recovery from his wounds was going supernaturally slow.

Hux was considering checking on Ren again when he got a call on his personal comm unit.

“General, this is the medcenter. We’ve lost the patient,” the doctor said, his tone disbelieving. “I have no idea where he’s gone or how he got out of bed with all the painkillers we’ve got him on. He’s not on any of the security feeds, either.”

“I’ll put out an alert,” Hux replied, jumping to his feet and pulling on his uniform tunic.

The door buzzer went off. With Ren missing, Hux cautiously checked the holocam before he opened it. Someone had turned the camera towards the ceiling, hiding whoever was waiting outside. Could a Jedi have gotten onboard? His stomach sank as he reached for his blaster, holding it steadily in front of him as he pressed the button to open the door.

Kylo Ren was leaning unsteadily against the wall, smelling like bacta and wearing the regulation white scrubs the medcenter put everyone into. He looked only slightly better than when Hux had found him in the snow, though the wound on his face had healed, leaving a slash of newly grown, even paler skin behind. And outside of the dim light of their awkward last meeting with Snoke, Hux could see that Ren’s eyes were strikingly dark. His face had so many contrasts that it spared him from being plain.

After putting down the blaster, Hux said into the comm, “I’ve handled it. The patient’s with me.”

“Do you want us to retrieve him, sir?” asked the doctor.

Ren shook his head. Hux wasn’t sure Ren would let anyone drag him back to the medcenter while he still had enough control of the Force to hide himself from the security system. 

“Not yet,” Hux replied, and closed the channel.

“We never had that talk,” Ren said. He was holding his side, where the bowcaster had nearly killed him.

It took Hux a few moments to remember what Ren was even referring to. There were many reasons not to dwell on how he’d had sex with Ren, and the way Hux had babbled about wanting to see beneath his mask and everywhere else was foremost on the list. 

“Did it disappoint you?” Ren asked. “Seeing me?”

Hux wanted to dismiss the question with its obvious answer: Ren looked fine. More than fine, when Hux got used to Ren having a face at all. But Hux knew Ren hadn’t stalked halfway across the _Finalizer_ to get Hux to say that he found him attractive, even while looking clammy and half-dead.

Through gritted teeth, Ren repeated, “Did it?”

How was Hux supposed to console someone for being unmasked as a normal human being? At least Ren still had the Force; Hux’s base was a new star. “No,” Hux said flatly. “Come inside, Ren. You shouldn’t even be standing up in your state.”  

“Is that advice backed up by a medical degree, General?”

“Yes, the doctor’s.”

“None of their drugs were helping,” Ren said, his gaze wandering the hallway before settling back on Hux, “so I purged them with the Force. You don’t want to think anymore. Neither do I.”

Slowly enough to be turned away, Ren lifted his hand to Hux’s face, sliding down to cradle his jaw. Hux knew what Ren would do next, yet he couldn’t quite believe it until he felt Ren’s lips on his own. Ren was careful, slowly exploring Hux’s mouth as if he’d never kissed anyone before.

Regretting it already, Hux pulled Ren inside before his crew got the idea that he had a fetish for injured people. “You came here straight from the medcenter,” Hux whispered, realizing he’d fisted his hand in Ren’s shirt.  

“Then you’ll have to be gentle with me,” Ren replied, with the vicious start of a smile.

Without the vocoder’s distortion, Ren’s sarcasm was almost charming. He was still completely unlikable, bratty, and difficult, though. Hux flattened his hand over Ren’s chest, feeling the warmth and solid muscle that had only been hinted at earlier. “I didn’t think you were the type for that.”

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t have any experience, other than you.” He delivered the news as if nearly turning thirty without being touched by anyone was completely unremarkable. In contrast, Hux had tried to get over with every single definition of virginity as quickly as possible. “Will that be a problem?” Ren added. “I assume you enjoy explaining things.”

“I do enjoy that, yes,” Hux said. Ren’s sexual naïveté was threatening to circumvent Hux’s last reasonable objection. “I need to see where the bowcaster hit you.”

With a wince, Ren pulled his shirt over his head, exposing the bandages wrapped tightly around much of his chest. “There’s a bacta patch over it. But I won’t bleed on you.”

Hux should tell Ren that he clearly wasn’t well enough for sex. But Ren’s upper body looked like it was functioning exquisitely, even with bowcaster holes in it. Ren touched him again, his hands over Hux’s hips, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Hux’s breeches to tug him forward. Flush together, Hux drew his fingers through Ren’s thick hair and guided him into the perfect angle for a kiss. Hux was the first person to do this to him, and it was intoxicating. He thought of what he wanted Ren to do, to open his mouth for Hux’s tongue and let his nails scrape as he moved his hands down Hux’s ass.

Ren followed exactly. Hux surprised Ren with a soft bite to his lip, making him moan. Unlike Ren, Hux still had to have sex the old-fashioned way, working out what his partner wanted through physical cues. At least he’d made a habit of being observant. Ren tightened his fingers and rocked Hux’s groin against him, his hardening cock the one feature Hux was already familiar with.

Reluctantly pulling away, Hux mumbled, “We should move to the bed before you strain yourself.”

“I want to try blowing you.”

“Hoth’s icy heart, yes, we can do that there. If you pass out, neither of us is coming.”

Hux did his best not to appear eager as he settled on the bed and started unbuttoning his breeches. Ren joined him, slipping out of his medcenter bottoms and furrowing his brows as he looked at Hux. His inexperience was finally showing, because Hux couldn’t peel his eyes away from how Ren was already fully hard and also just as massive as Hux recalled.

“Take everything off,” Ren said.  

“My biceps aren’t as impressive as yours,” Hux replied, stripping anyway. Ren leaned over him as soon as he was done, his hands on either side of Hux, closing him in against the wall.

“Your uniform almost hides it.” Ren traced his fingers up Hux’s arm. “I like how small you are. It makes you more pathetic.”

Brushing his hand away, Hux reminded himself that Ren’s awful interior was surrounded by his completely naked, muscled, and erect exterior. “’Attractive’ is the word you’re allowed to use, or I’m turning your wounded arse out of here.”

“You are attractive, but I’ve thought that for a while.”

“Just hated me for my personality, then.” Was that why Ren kept looming into Hux’s personal space? He wouldn’t blush at the flattery, or wonder how many times Ren had been eyeing him up behind his mask.

“Yes,” said Ren, touching Hux’s lower lip. “Your mouth is always so pale.”

Frowning, Hux moved Ren’s hand away. “I’m not going to start praising you.”

“I already know what you’re looking at.”

At the moment, it was Ren’s long lashes, then how the sharp line of his nose led straight to his generous mouth, and the way the bones in his shoulder shifted as he began to slowly run his hands over Hux’s body. After years of seeing Ren enveloped in black robes and a mask, the sudden reveal made everything tantalizing.

“Have you ever even felt someone up?” Hux asked, reaching up to touch underneath Ren’s jaw, where the catches on his mask had been. Ren didn’t shy away this time as Hux pressed his mouth to the fine skin of his neck, kissing each spot where he’d been stopped by fabric before.

“No,” Ren replied, and Hux could feel his throat move underneath his lips. Hux had to kiss his mouth again, make Ren respond to him with that little delay, where he waited for Hux’s lead and then faithfully copied him. There didn’t seem to be a learning curve for Ren, who merely had to be shown once; kissing was probably much simpler than whatever strange tests Snoke put Ren through. And when Ren was awkward—he never knew where to put his hands—Hux could redirect him. Hux was on the verge of knocking Ren over to give him an entirely different education when Ren nudged Hux’s thighs apart. “Should I remind you that your dick will be the first I’ve ever sucked? Since you’re getting off on my virginity.”

“I’m sure you’ll be doing that wordlessly once you start,” Hux replied, spreading his legs to make more room for Ren.

“Only if you were a bad example.”

Hux tried to ignore Ren’s grimace of pain when he changed his position, kneeling down and resting on his elbows, hands on Hux’s thighs. “I got you off quick enough.”

“Virgin,” Ren said, lifting one eyebrow. Insufferable.

Then he slowly swirled his tongue around the head of Hux’s cock. His eyes flicked up to watch Hux’s expression as he took half his length into his mouth, and Hux bit his lip to hide how good it already felt. Ren would know Hux was enjoying it anyhow. Reminding himself of Ren’s abnormality, that he was probably sifting through Hux’s thoughts again, was almost as satisfying as watching him curl his lips over his teeth and draw Hux in deeper. Hux fisted his hand in Ren’s hair, which was as damnably soft and thick as it looked.

“Don’t take too much at once or you’ll gag—I’m not small.” Hux _had_ thought of himself as big, until Ren had to upstage him. He kept his hips still, letting Ren set the pace as he bobbed his head up and down.

Blast it, but Ren’s face was disarmingly sweet. Hux would make him a new mask, and then he would go back to loathing Ren for being disrespectful and difficult. Except Ren should still remove the mask in Hux’s quarters and suck him off because it now seemed like an important part of their future battle plans. Hux gave in to the urge to thrust and kept tightening his grip on Ren’s hair, tugging him closer. Ren let him do it, obediently taking Hux down his throat until he was nearly flush against Hux’s stomach. Hux was about to come when Ren finally choked and abruptly pulled off.

“It’s not as easy as I made it look, was it?” Hux asked.  

“You cheated near the end,” Ren replied, wiping his mouth, “and you loved every second.”

Hux put one hand under Ren’s chin and made him sit up, putting his whole torso on display. “Your appearance helped. Supreme Leader always kept you wrapped up like a Tionese nun.”

“My body doesn’t matter.” Ren leaned forward, bracing his hands on Hux’s shoulders while he kissed him greedily. Hux felt Ren’s teeth and a new clumsiness to his tongue, which was somehow better than when Ren was being careful. “It was about becoming a message,” Ren muttered, “more than myself.”

More like Darth Vader, who had gloriously enforced the Emperor’s commands until he succumbed to a fit of emotional weakness. “Can I fuck you?” Hux said, digging his fingers into the muscle of Ren’s hip. In Ren’s strange mood, he’d probably let Hux do anything. “Do you want that?”

“Yes.”

“Have you fingered yourself before?” As Ren nodded, Hux gently brought his knee up underneath Ren’s balls, moving in a slow circle. Ren rocked into the motion, though it kept him from relaxing too much on his thighs, which was a vicious thing for Hux to do to someone who was wounded. “Do that now.”

“But General, what if my incompetent—” Ren asked, pronouncing every syllable in ‘incompetent’ with care, pressing his fingers to Hux’s mouth again, “—virgin hands do it wrong?”

At least Ren’s opportunities to make virgin jokes were becoming more limited by the minute. Ren shut up when Hux lapped at his fingers, briefly taking them into his mouth to wet them with his tongue. “You can have the debauched, experienced hands later,” Hux said, before lightly biting down on the pad of Ren’s index finger. Ren snatched his hand away, reaching behind his back to start fingering himself. Hux wanted to move his knee so he could watch but Ren was practically riding it now and some things were more important than the growing burn in his thigh and the blocked view. There were better things to see, anyway. Worrying at his lip with his slightly crooked teeth (and that Hux hadn’t expected at all, not with Organa’s money), Ren almost fell forward as he slid in the first finger, supporting himself on his free arm to keep his bulk off Hux. When Ren hung his head, Hux held his face in one hand, forcing Ren to keep looking at him, and Ren let him.

“How much is in?” Hux said.  

“Up to the knuckle. Starting the, ah, second now.” Ren’s cock was starting to look slick with pre-come, and Hux gave it a few slow, teasing strokes while Ren moaned. He sounded even better without the vocoder. “You want me so much. It feels like your hands are on me even when they’re not.”

Of course Ren made dirty talk weird. “That must be new.” Hux recalled the fantasy he’d had ever since he’d had Ren’s unfairly enormous dick in his mouth, imagining how incredible it would feel to have Ren up his ass instead. He’d always go back to the thought of riding Ren until he was exhausted, feeling stretched out and sore. Then, Ren would hold him by the hips and start fucking him roughly, taking all Hux’s control away. In front of him, Ren nearly whimpering with need.

“Is the second all the way in?” Hux asked. At Ren’s shaky nod, Hux let his head go and rummaged in his bedside drawer for the lube, drizzling it over the fingers of his left hand. Finally withdrawing his knee, Hux pressed one finger to Ren’s hole, circling around the rim as he brushed against Ren’s knuckles. “I’ll give you the third.”

Ren gasped and really did lose his balance, nuzzling his head against Hux’s neck as Hux pushed his finger in, only to the first joint. “Stop moving for a second,” Hux said, putting his free hand on the small of Ren’s back. With Ren’s breath hot against his skin, Hux worked his finger the rest of the way inside. “Now you can move.” Hux pressed against Ren’s prostate as he tried to match Ren’s unsteady rhythm, feeling Ren’s teeth in his shoulder. “Do you feel ready? Or do you want to come like this? I think you can. I wouldn’t even have to touch you.”

“No, I’m ready, I want you to fuck me,” Ren murmured, hissing when Hux pulled his finger out. Ren could finally relax, sitting back while Hux put more lubricant on his cock.

“Get on your hands and knees. It’s an easy position to start with.” Hux didn’t add in ‘for virgins,’ since he lacked any actual framework for comparison. His first time bottoming had been ass-up with his head in the pillow and he’d left the experience with a positive outlook and a drive to find a boyfriend with a bigger dick.

“For my virgin asshole,” Ren replied, because he wasn’t going to let Hux have anything in peace.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hux said, “For your virgin arsehole.”                              

“Is that your real accent?”

That was pushing his luck. “Ren, turn around so I can see the part of you I’m invested in getting to know.”

“As you command, General.”

Going on all fours, Ren turned and rested his head between his crossed arms. Hux tried not to ogle, since Ren would sense it. Unless he was distracted by feeling nervous, Hux wondered, testing how relaxed Ren was with his thumb. “Tell me if it’s painful,” Hux said. “It’ll definitely be uncomfortable, or at least feel odd.”

“I know; I’ve had a dildo up my ass before.”

“That is… an image.”

“I hope you outperform it,” Ren replied.

“Sex is a collaborative effort and if I get shown up by a dildo it’s because you wouldn’t stop talking long enough for me to fuck you.”

Ren stayed quiet as Hux spread his cheeks apart and squeezed, rough enough for him to leave imprints from his nails. Hux lined up his cock, just barely pushing past the rim of Ren’s asshole while Ren made a low noise in his throat that teased at Hux’s sense of restraint. A few drops of pre-come darkened the sheets under Ren. Hux drew his hand under Ren’s balls and firmly stroked down his cock as he slid into him, going all the way in the first slow motion.

“Hux,” Ren choked out, and Hux had never thought he’d actually find someone dropping ‘General’ arousing.

“Better than the dildo, right?” Hux nearly pulled out entirely before he rocked into him again, fisting his hand in Ren’s hair and tugging while he changed the angle.

“Yes, Force yes.”

Good, Hux had finally gotten Ren to swear like the Republican he was. Ren sounded gone, moaning with each thrust and he knew exactly how much Hux loved hearing it, making the First Order’s most vicious agent and General Organa’s greatest shame clutch at the sheets and rut back against him. Hux would have killed for Ren’s upbringing, but he’d thrown it all away and ended up here instead.

“You wouldn’t have wanted it either, if you’d had it,” Ren said, breathing raggedly. “Voices in your head. Everyone lying to you.”

“Stop it,” Hux growled.

“I can’t, I’m coming, if you just touch me a little—”

Hux reached down, feeling Ren pulse against his hand after just a few quick strokes. Ren tried to muffle himself with his arm, but he was still loud enough to probably be heard halfway down the hall. Hux shifted both his hands to Ren’s hips, pounded into him exactly as he wanted. He distantly realized that he was saying “fuck” under his breath, and absolutely could’ve give a shit about anything except for his building orgasm and Ren’s half-sobs. “You bastard, you bastard,” Hux said, covering his mouth to stop himself and biting down hard on his hand so he wouldn’t make a noise as he came. He pulled out and rested his hand on Ren’s shoulder, catching his breath and grappling for his composure.

With no sense of mood, Ren pushed Hux back against the wall, almost climbing into Hux’s lap and kissing him, slow and searching. Hux endured Ren’s crushing weight and his own mess leaking out of his ass and onto his leg, barely summoning the energy to be annoyed as he shoved his tongue past Ren’s teeth. When Ren was finished, stopping so he could kiss Hux’s neck instead, Hux half-heartedly pushed at his chest.

“We’re done,” Hux said. “You should go back to the medcenter.”

“I’m sick of that place. It’s not making me better.”

“But my bed does?” Ren didn’t reply. “Fine. Stay here and cover up the wet spot so I don’t roll in it.”

Hux had never been happier to hear his comm go off. He held a finger to his lips and activated the channel.

“General, the _Eradicator_ has joined us in orbit.” It was Unamo’s voice. “The captain’s ready to deliver his report if you’ll come up to the bridge.”  

“Be there shortly.” Hux closed the channel and awkwardly got out from under Ren. He rushed to make himself decent again, slicking back his hair from where it had fallen out of place. After ten minutes of hasty preparation, no one would be able to tell what Hux had been up to with ‘the patient.’

“Are you going to send a gift basket to the captain, thanking him for his perfect timing?” Ren asked, looking at Hux mistrustfully as he settled with obvious comfort into his bed.

“I’m not scared of you. We’ve established that.” As he pressed the door’s open button, he called out over his shoulder, “Lock up if you decide to leave.”

Hux waited until he was halfway to the bridge before he allowed himself to think of whether or not he wanted Ren to be there when he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who wrote another chapter to the one-shot? me it was me.
> 
> also a shout-out to suz's [amazing art](https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/143339142275/some-very-dirty-kylux-sketches-aka-a-good-and) of kylux fricking in various positions but especially the butthole fingering at the bottom, which i shamelessly stole but also offer up to her as tribute since she rode my ass about finishing this (thank u buddy)


End file.
